Bam
by seriouslyjustsam
Summary: L and Light have been reborn and are now lovers. When L finds the Death Note in their room, he talks to Ryuk. LxLight. Oneshot.


"What makes you think that he's any different from the previous Light Yagami?"

Black hair shook as large eyes lifted to meet the eyes of an insane monster. Or more so...a shinigami. It's eyes shown so much amusement and confusion- it must have overwhelmed the creature itself.

"I don't know that."

The shinigami's eyes widened a bit as he shifted, leaning closer to the male in front of him.

"Then why do you stay? I told you, haven't I? L?"

L'a childish smile bounced onto his face as he leaned his head back onto the wall behind him, just behind the wooden headrest to the bed. The bed he and Light had shared.

"You have, shinigami, and I believe you." A pocky stick was placed into the owner's mouth. "But that doesn't change a thing. I do not blame Light."

There was a rough silence. The shinigami seemed to be contemplating the words coming from the young man in front of him. Black robes shifted as the creature took its stand from the floating air.

"Huh?"

L leaned back up and looked at the monster. "I realize how Light is. He's is far too concerned with humanity. I realize that he would kill if he could. That...he will kill when he can."

Another silence.

"And you realize that this includes you? His family?"

The rough voice seemed almost sarcastic, but he was very serious. He knew the capabilities of Light's current soul with possession of that book. That note book.

"I understand that," L said, standing as well, forcing himself to stare up at the shinigami. "I have told you that I remember some of these things."

"What do you remember then?"

"Light locked in a room, suffering. Light and I handcuffed together. Light looking at me when I died," he mumbled, a hand on his chin. "I remember those things vividly. Anything with Light, I remember quite well."

"Maybe because you're his, Urm, 'lover'? Is that what you humans call it?"

"It is. Good to see you're catching up."

"What can I say, I haven't been down here in a while. Couple hundred years, you know."

"I know." L chuckled, finishing his chocolate pocky stick. "And maybe so. I am very aware that...now that he has possession of such a weapon, he may- will- use me as a pawn. If I do not cooperate, I will die. I understand that all, Ryuk."

Ryuk chuckled lowly, floating around the man observantly once again. "You must be stupid."

"Maybe. The previous L couldn't have possibly been this easy persuaded by love, do you think?" L looked at the ceiling in thought. "No. That me didn't know much about love at all. Or many emotions even. I've seemed to soften."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ryuk said sarcastically, once again. "I was hoping for another entertainment like before."

"My apologies. This show, to you, will be more like a pathetic love drama."

"Urg."

L smiled a bit a the awkward noise and turned to look at the window. "So, he's hidden the notebook from me for how long so far before I found it hidden?"

"A month, maybe."

L hummed. "Has he killed many people?"

"A few. Much more tame than the other Light, I think."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Before he went almost insane really quick. He would do anything for 'justice'." Ryuk raised his hand in a jazz hands motion to emphasize. "I wonder if you both changed? Maybe it's because of each other?"

"Ah, no," L smiled again, leaning his head against the window dreamily. "Lights still a cold-blooded killer. He killed me before without a second thought. He will do it again. I promise you that."

"And...you're okay with this?"

"I have no real family. Light will die a bit after me, if it goes as foreseen. If I do not have Light, I have nothing, really," he sighed. "I will not hurt people. So, I will be killed by the one person I live for. Tragic isn't it?"

"Don't be such a girl."

"I believe I'm allowed to act feminine in such cases. I may act however I please, thank you."

Ryuk laughed. "You'll let your little boyfriend become a serial killer again? Watch him die slowly and painfully from heaven, again?"

"I'd stop him if I could. I know he is different without power. Power just triggers him like a pistol everyone else gets shot for it."

L raised his hand towards Ryuk with his thumb up and his index finger out.

"Bam."


End file.
